lovfandomcom-20200215-history
Heiligvertraute
Die Vertrauten der Heiligmagie sind vom Charakter sehr stolze und beschützenden Wesen. Durch ihre Erhabenheit und ihre Würde lassen Sie ihre Vertragspartner nicht hängen und stellen sich wie ein Schild den Gefahren entgegen. Adelsjaguar Größe: 1,50m Erscheinung: Sein hell glänzendes Fell und sein Auftreten erwecken beim ersten Treffen mit ihm, eine gewisse Ehrfurcht. Seine Gestalt entspricht vom Aussehen einem normalen Jaguar, Gelbes Fell mit einer schwarzen Punktmusterung. Durch einen leicht gelblichen Schimmer, hebt er sich von einem normalen Tier ab. Charakter: Doch der ersten Eindruck trügt ein wenig. Er hält sich zwar selbst für einen König unter den Vertrauten, allerdings ist sein Humor, welcher zu einem vulgär, kindisch und flach, welches er zudem sehr häufig auslebt. Besonders in unpassenden Momenten bringt er einen schlechten Witz welcher definitv nicht angemessen ist. Unter den Vertrauten wird er auch gerne mal als etwas bessere Hyäne bezeichnet mit diesem taktlosen Sinn für Humor. Abgesehen davon ist er treuer Gefährte und weicht nicht von der Seite des Vertragspartners. Worte des Astralherrschers: "Du hast viele Menschen Glück bescherrt mit deinen Späßen und Witze und bis zum Schluss bist du mit Würde ein Spaßvogel geblieben und hast es nicht bereut. Du musst noch erkennen wann es keine Witze Bedarf und dafür werde ich dir weiter helfen." Spezial: "Reittier" - Ermöglicht das Reisen auf dem Adelsjaguar ohne große Magiekosten (einmalig 10 Mana) Geschichte der Seele: Seine Kindheit war relativ unspektakulär. Als Sohn von Menscheneltern, bei der beide als Winzer arbeiteten war er zwar nie sonderlich reich, aber es war nie zu wenig zu Leben. Auch seine Eltern waren liebevoll und streng gleichermaßen. Auch Freunde besaß er zu genüge. Mit diesen lachte er viel und war auch zu dem Zeitpunkt schon ein Spaßvogel. Allerdings war irgendwann der Zeitpunkt der Kindheit vorüber, doch das konnte der Vertraute nicht wahr haben. Sein Vater zog ihn immer wieder mehr trotz Widerworte zur Arbeit. Doch selbstständig machte er keinen Finger krum. Spaß haben das wollte er. Und so verlies er seine Eltern und macht sich auf nach Valor, in die große Stadt. Dort angekommen, war er fasziniert von der großen Stadt. Alles so groß und überall Menschen. Die ersten Tage genoss er dort, trank und aß und feierte viel. Doch nach wenigen Tage waren seine Ersparnisse aufgebraucht und da begann die Realität ihn wieder einzuholen. Er musste sich eine Arbeit suchen, doch was sollte er arbeiten, fragte er sich. Zuerst fragte er in der Taverne in der er sich die letzten Tage aufhielt nach ob der Wirt wüsste wo der Vetraute arbeiten könne. Dieser bot ihm an als Barmann einzuspringen. Er würde zwar nicht viel bekommen aber dafür hätte er eine sichere Unterkunft. Darüber freute der Vertraute sehr und nahm das Angebot an. Am gleichen Tag begann er auch seine Arbeit. Jedoch merkte er schnell das er vor einer größeren Herausforderung stand als er zuerst dachte. Da er veruschte die Getränke für die Gäste immer recht cool zu zubereiten, zerbrachen ihm dabei einige Flaschen. Auch anstatt der Boden ordentlich zu wischen, schlitterte er lieber über den Boden wie beim Eislaufen. Dabei knallte er nicht selten gegen die Wand. Die Bar war von Gelächter erfüllt durch die Gäste. Als der Wirt seine nicht vorhanden Fähigkeiten als Barmann sah schmieß er ihn raus. Nachdem er gefeuert wurde kam einer der Gäste zu ihm hin meinte dass er eindeutig nicht zu Barmann gemacht wurde. Allerdings hat er gut unterhalten, er solle es doch mal beim König probieren, der suche einen neuen Gaukler an seinem Hofe. Gauklerei, klang für den Vertrauten, wie für ihn gemacht. Leute zum Lachen bringen sei er gut drin und er würde für Unsinn und Witze bezahlt werden und so machte er sich zum Palast auf. Dort angekommen meldete er sich für eine Audienz beim König für die Stelle als Gaukler. Dieser empfang ihn recht zügig und lies sich von seinem Können überzeugen. Sein Humor war zwar sehr grenzwertig doch dem König gefiel das. So vergangen einige glückliche Jahre am Hofe des Königs. Seinen Eltern gab er von seinem Gehalt einen Teil ab, damit diese nicht mehr so hart arbeiten müssen im Alter. Auch ein Frau fand er und heiratete sie. Doch irgendwann sollte diese Zeit ein Ende haben. Eines Tages verstarb die Königin und der Vertraute wurde zum König gerufen um ihn aufzuheitern. Allerdings übertrieb er dieses Mal mit seinem Humor und riss Witze über die verstorbene König und das auf eine ziemliche Vulgäre Art und Weise. Daraufhin wurde er festgenommen und eingesperrt. Nach einigen Tagen entschloss der König sich ihn wieder freizulassen, da er nur versucht hatte ihn aufzuheitern und seine Unverschämtheit mit der Gefangenschaft bestraft wurde. Als er aus dem Gefängnis zum König gebracht wurde und der seine Entscheidung ihm mitteilt, erwiderte der Vertraute nur dass die Königin trotz ihres Todes immernoch bei ihm ist, zumindest die Stimmungsschwankungen einer Frau besitze er. Als er es ausgesprochen merkte der Vertraute das erste Mal wie er mit Humor zu weit gegangen ist. Doch diese Einsicht kam zu spät und er lies ihn hinrichten. Vor seiner Exekution versicherte er ihm, dass seine Frau eine kleine Entschädigung bekommen würde für all die Jahre die er unter ihm gedient hatte. Selbst auf dem Schafott lachte er noch. Als ihm der Kopf abgeschlagen wurde und er seinen Körper sah noch bewegte er noch seine Lippen zu dem Satz, dass ihm das Kopflose echt nicht steht. Als er kurz darauf die Besinnung verlor sprach eine Stimme zu ihm: "Du hast viele Menschen Glück bescherrt mit deinen Späßen und Witze und bis zum Schluss bist du mit Würde ein Spaßvogel geblieben und hast es nicht bereut. Du musst noch erkennen wann es keine Witze Bedarf und dafür werde ich dir weiter helfen." Schützende Fee Größe: 0,30m Erscheinung: Nicht viel größer als ein gewöhnlicher Vogel und einer menschlichen Form mit Flügeln am Rücken scheint sie zunächst recht zierlich. Auch der bekannte Feenstaub den sie hinter sich verliert wenn sie fliegt, macht einen recht unschuldigen Eindruck. Charakter: Bei moralischen Zwiespälten kennt man ja das Gefühl von einem guten Engelchen bzw bösen Teufelchen beraten zu werden. Doch es kann sich bei dem Engelchen auch um diesen Vertrauten handeln, den diese ist streng wenn es um das "richtige" Handeln geht. Laut, dominant und rechthaberisch sind Charakterzüge die diesen Vertrauten gut beschreiben. Einige Vertragspartner haben sich schon über den Vertrauten beschwert als Neversäge. Allerdings hat sie auch immer Recht wenn es darum geht das Richtige zutun. Auch wenn das Richtige in ihren Augen nicht immer mit den Gesetzen der Welt im Einklang ist und sie sich immer für das Leben ausspricht. Worte des Astralherrschers: "Dein Leben um den Frieden von zwei Völkern zu schützen und dafür eine Freundin zu opfern, erfordert einen starken Gerechtigssinn und den Wunsch Frieden in der Welt zu schaffen. Dieses Leben hast du mit Stolz und Würde obwohl du davon von den schönen Dingen im Leben absagen musstest. Ich möchte dir dafür diese Erfahrungen schenken und dir zeigen was aus deinem Opfer werden wird." Spezial: "Rettungsschild" - Fängt einmal am Tag einen Angriff ab. Geschichte der Seele: Vor ihrem Leben als Vertraute war sie eine einfach Orkfrau. Unter eher ärmlichen Bedingungen gelebt, ist bei den Orks eher unüblich das Frauen einen richtigen Beruf ausführen sondern eher als Hausfrau und Mutter fungiert. Allerdings hatte sie kein Glück bei der Suche nach einem Partner und so musste sie sich um sich selbst kümmern. Aus diesem Grund schloss sie sich der Spähertruppe des Dorfes an. Sie war zwar im direkten Zweikampf nicht stark, aber sie war sehr flink und unentdeckt an Leuten vorbei schleichen. Bei ihrem ersten Spähauftrag ging sie in einer Vierergruppe ins Djangebiet und untersuchten das Dorf an der Grenze. Doch entgegen ihrer Erwartungen war es nicht nur ein einfacher Auftrage zum Ausspähen, sonder auch zum Plündern. Sie wurde erst eingeweiht als sie am Dorf der Djan waren. Dort angekommen schlichen sie ins Lager und nahmen soviel Nahrung und Waffen mit wie Sie tragen konnte. Allerdings entdeckte eine Patrouille die vier. Bevor sie Alarm schlagen konnte wurde die Patrouille allerdings getötet. Im Dorf der Orks angekommen sprach sie mit dem Anführer des Dorfes. Sie verstehe nicht warum die Djan beklaut worden wären, den das würde sie nur provozieren. Sie hätten doch im Dorf ausreichend Verpflegung und wären nicht darauf angewiesen. Der Anführer erwiderte nur, dass sie als Frau keine Ahnung von Diplomatischen und Militärischen Strategien habe. Daraufhin fragte sie, ob der Spähtrupp dies wiederholen würde in Zukunft. Der Anführer lachte nur und meinte, da komme sie selbst als Frau drauf was die Antwort darauf ist. Daraufhin verlies sie den Spähtrupp und arbeitete als Landwirtin. Aber der Gedanke daran lies sie nicht los, diese Ungerechtigkeit. Nach zwei Wochen wurden das Dorf überfallen. Es wurde nichts geklaut aber zwei der Patrouillien der Orks wurden getötet. In einem steckte noch ein Messer mit einer Nachricht in sehr schlechtem orkisch. Darin grüßte der Verfasser die Räuber die die Patrouille ermorderte. Unterzeichnet wurde mit dem Namen die Witwe. Mit dieser Nachricht sprach der Vertraute in Form der Orkin wieder den Anführer an, ob er merkte was er getan habe. Dieser war erzürnt und schickte sie fort. Kurz darauf begann er eine Truppe Kämpfer vorzubereiten. Die Orkin konnte das nicht länger mit ansehen und sprach zum Dorf und hoffte auf Verständnis und Einsicht. Allerdings war in der Herzen der meisten nur Wut und Zorn. Während sich alle für den Angriff auf die Djan vorbereitet, kümmerte sich die Orkin um die beiden Witwen die gerade frisch ihre Männer verloren. Auch ihnen war der Hass groß. Doch durch gutes zureden konnte sie davon überzeugen das der Teufelskreis durchbrochen werden muss. Rache ist zwar nicht zu verdrängen aber dafür kein Blut fließen. Zusammen mit den beiden Witwen sprach sie erneut zum Dorf. Die Bewohner schienen erstaunt darüber dass die beiden Witwen sich gegen die Angriff aussprachen. Aber trotzdem ließen von dem Plan nicht ab. Sie wusste dass mit Vernuft diese kriegstreibenden Idioten nicht zu bekehren sind. Sie wusste nur noch eine Person die ihr helfen könne das Schlimmste zu verhindern. So machte sie sich nachts auf, in Richtung des Djangebiets und suchte die Witwe auf. Aus einem Hinterhalt heraus gelang es der Orkfrau mit ihr zu reden, ohne dass diese Alarm schlug und ihr nicht zuhörte. Die Djanwitwe war sich nicht sicher was sie davon halten solle. Der Angriff könnte nur ein Finte sein um einen Hinterhalt durchzuführen. Allerdings sah sie in der Orkin eine Aufrichtigkeit und einen starken Sinn für Gerechtigkeit und Frieden. Sie würde ihr helfen, sagte die Djanwitwe. Allerdings platzierte sie Fallen an den Eingängen zu ihrem Dorf um sich gegen einen Hinterhalt vorzubereiten. Sie dürfen kein Blut vergießen, sagte die Orkin. Das sei ihr bewusst, antwortete die Djanwitwe, deshalb müssen sie sich vorbereiten. Sie sammelten einige Pflanzen im Wald und fertigen daraus Lederbeutel an. Als der Trupp für den Angriff sich sammelten und Richtung Djandorf marschierten versteckten sich die beiden Frauen an der Grenze. Bevor die Grenze erreicht wurde schmießen die beiden viele der Lederbeutel zwischen die Reihen. Diese waren verwundert über inspizierten diese. Kurz darauf sprach die Djanwitwe zu Armee zieht euch zurück und lebt glücklich mit euren Familien weiter oder das nächste Mal werdet ihr nicht verschont. Bevor die Orks großartig reagieren konnten begannen die Hände der Djanfrau an zu leuchten und flüsterte leise das Wort Explosion. Darauf leuchtenden die Beutel kurz auf und explodierten und ein Rauch hüllte die komplette Truppe ein und diese fielen nach und nach zu Boden. Sie wurden von einem Schlafgift betäubt. Als diese wieder aufwachten entschieden die Kämpfer sich wieder zurückzuziehen. Einige Tage verbrachte die Orkin bei der Djanwitwe und sie freundeten sich sogar an. Doch knapp eine Woche später rüsteten sich Truppen in dem Djandorf für einen Angriff auf das Orkdorf. Späher hätten vor der Grenze eine Orktruppe ausgemacht die sich dort gesammelt hatten und irgendetwas vorbereitet hätten, war die Brgründung des Truppenführers. Um einen Hinterhalt vorzubeugen, wollen Sie zum Erstschlag ausholen. Davon Kenntnis genommen, sorgten bereiteten sie die selbe Falle vor wie für die Orks, wieder am Grenzgebiet. Nur dieses Mal sprach die Orkin zu ihnen. Nach dem Rückzug der Djantruppen ins Dorf, wurde die Djanwitwe festgenommen. Die Lederbomben waren ein Markenzeichen der Djanwitwe und sie war mit einer der einzigen im Dorf die damit umgehen konnten. Zudem hatten Späher berichtet das sie sich mit einem Ork gelegentlich treffe und auch bei den Vorbereitung der Orks an der Grenze sie in der Nähe gesichtet wurde. Als die Orkin sich ins Gefängnis schlich um ihre Freundin zu befreien, wehrte sich sich dagegen. Sie habe sich schon auf das sterben vorbereitet, meinte sie. Auch ich habe Blut an meinen Händen und muss dafür zur Rechenschafft gezogen werden. Zudem wird mein Tod sich im Djanreich herumsprechen und einige Leute zum Umdenken anregen und vielleicht so eine friedvoller Zukunft schaffen. Aber die Orkin hat nichts falsches gemacht, sagte sie. Sie müsse verhindern dass ein neuer Konflikt entsteht und die Grenzen sichern um einen Frieden für beide Völker zu sichern. So verließ sie ihre Freundin wieder und ging zurück in den Wald. Von da an sorgte sie das keiner der die Grenze mehr überschritt wer kriegtreibende Absichten hatte. Dafür gab sie ihr komplettes Leben. Am Ende ihrer Lebensspanne, nahm sie ein Zersetzungsgift zu sich um möglichst unkenntliche Rückstände zurückzulassen damit keine falsche Gedanken aufkommen können beim Fund ihrer Leiche. Das Zersetzungsgift fügt allerdings ungeheure Schmerzen zu weil es beim Bewusstsein anfängt das Fleisch und die Knochen zu zersetzen. Die letzten Gedanken bevor sie vor Schmerzen das Bewusstsein verlor, waren dass ihr Leben zwar nicht viel Schönes bereit hielt aber gerecht war. Als sie glaubte das Tod zu sein hatte sie eine Art Traum in der eine Hand zu ihr Griff und eine Stimme zu ihr sagte: "Dein Leben um den Frieden von zwei Völkern zu schützen und dafür eine Freundin zu opfern, erfordert einen starken Gerechtigssinn und den Wunsch Frieden in der Welt zu schaffen. Dieses Leben hast du mit Stolz und Würde obwohl du davon von den schönen Dingen im Leben absagen musstest. Ich möchte dir dafür diese Erfahrungen schenken und dir zeigen was aus deinem Opfer werden wird." Tausendjährige Schildkröte Größe: 4m Erscheinung: Würde man diesen Vertrauten grau anmalen, könnte man ihn ihn als Felsen verkaufen. Den solche Reflexe und Reaktionen beherrscht dieser vertraute. Hätte er nämlich nicht seine Levitieren Fähigkeit mit der schweben könnte, würde er kaum vom Fleck kommen. Seine Gestalt entspricht einer Schildkröte, allerdings auf allen vier Beinen ist er schon 4 Meter groß. Sein Panzer ist komplett aus hell gelben Flächen bedeckt die leuchten. Der Rest seines Körpers ist grau. Charakter: Sein Charakter ist sehr ausgeglichen und vernüftig. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Körper, welcher schon sehr langsam ist, ist sein Geist sehr fit und normal schnell von dem Aufnahmefähigkeit. Es gibt Gerüchte darüber dass er in der Lage ist sich aufzurichten und zu springen, allerdings würde dies ein Erdbeben auslösen dessen Ausmaße man nicht vermuten kann. Und er hat Angst vor größeren Gewässern. Worte des Astralherrschers: "Dank dir können alle Bewohner von Vagorn in Sicherheit leben. Ein solche Leistung für dein Leben zu geben ist Heldenhaft und ich werde dich zu meinem ersten Untergebenen machen. Du bist nun ein Vertrauter." Spezial: "Schutzpanzer" - Der Vertraute kann nicht angreifen. Stattdessen kann er Ziele mit einem Schild belegen die einen Angriff abwehren. Geschichte der Seele: Dieser Vertraute zählt zu den Tieren der die ersten Magier von Vagorn persönlich kannte. Zu dieser Zeit war er eine gewöhnliche Schildkröte welche von Menschen aufgezogen wurde. Im Gegensatz zu heute wo sich die Menschen ihre Magie selbst beibringen konnten durch Bücher, lernte Sie früher die Urform der Magie von den Kreaturen von Vagorn. Darum war es früher auch normal mit den Kreaturen zusammen zu leben den Sie waren Verbündete. Den zu diesem Zeitpunkt gab es eine Bedrohung die nicht erlaubte das die Lebewesen von Vagorn sich gegenseitig bekämpfen. Die Wesen aus dem großen Meer waren mächtiger als jede Kreatur in Vagorn. Und diese Wesen konnten zwar wieder zurückgedrängt werden, allerdings rissen Sie immer mehr Land ein. Es wirkte so als wollten Sie ins Landesinnere. So schlugen Sie eine richtige Kluft ins Land die bis heute noch besteht. Als damals die ersten Magier die Fähigkeiten erlangten Mana als Magie zu speichern und damit Runen zu erzeugen sahen sie eine Chance die Wesen aufzuhalten. Einen riesigen Runenkreis um Vagorn ziehen. Um einen perfekten Runenkreis zu erschaffen konnten sie die Runen nicht an Land befestigen weil Vagorn zu unförmig dafür ist und jede Abweichung von einem Kreis die Stabilität der Runen beeinflusst. Über 4 Jahre lang speicherten viele Menschen und Demi-Humans ihr Mana in Runen um genug zu sammeln. Als nach den 4 Jahren genug Runen gesammelt wurden für den Bannkreis wurde die Mission gestartet. Um Vagorn herum im Wasser soll ein perfekter Kreis positioniert werden. Dafür müsste dies jemand anbringen der auch an tiefere Stellen im Wasser herankommt. Somit wurden die trainierten Meeresbewohner dazu verwendet die Runen anzubringen. Dazu gehörte auch der Vertraute. Da allerdings die Wesen dort ebenfalls unterwegs waren wurden, wurden ein Teil der Meeresbewohner dafür verwendet die Wesen abzuwehren während die Runen platziert wurden. Diese Aufgabe bekam auch der Vertraute. Während der Anbringung greiften die Wesen an, aber die Verteidiger konnte diese gut in Schach halten. Eines der Wesen aus dem Meer begann eines der Wesen aus den hinteren reihen kleine Stacheln auf eines der Runenanbringer zu schießen. Mit seinem Panzer wehrte der die Projektile ab allerdings waren diese explosiv. Diese Explosion schleuderte ihn gegen ein Riff. Doch die Runen wurden erfolgreich angebracht. An Land begannen die Magier die Runen zu aktivieren. Und ein jedes der Runen begann an zu leuchten. Nur die eine Rune die er geschützt hatte flackerte nur ein wenig und die Runenkreis war nicht vollständig. Ein Stein ist bei der Explosion auf die Rune gefallen. Da die Runen aber schon aktiviert worden waren, wäre es tödlich sich darein zu bewegen um den Stein zu bewegen, ohne sich zu sein dass die Rune dann unbeschadet ist und funktioniert. Der Vertraute sah aber es als deutlich schlimmer an den Angriffen der Wesen weiter ausgesetzt zu sein und weitere 4 Jahre wolle er nicht warten. Zudem erfülle er immer seine Aufgabe. Er schwamm hin verschob den Stein und bekamm durch die Magische Energie der Rune einen tödlichen Schlag. Dadurch konnte allerdings der Runenkreis erzeugt werden mit der Barriere und die außenstehenden Wesen konnte nicht weiter Vagorn und seine Bewohner angreifen. Während der letzten Momenten die noch außerhalb der Barriere vor sich hin trieb und die Wesen begannen ihn zu essen, hörte er eine Stimme die sagte: "Dank dir können alle Bewohner von Vagorn in Sicherheit leben. Ein solche Leistung für dein Leben zu geben ist Heldenhaft und ich werde dich zu meinem ersten Untergebenen machen. Du bist nun ein Vertrauter." Lichtwesen Größe: ? Erscheinung: Dieser Vertraute ist sehr leicht zu übersehen. Den genau genommen ist er nur ein Schatten. Er kann dabei jeden Schatten ersetzen den es gibt. Das dass ihn von einem gewöhnlichen Schatten noch unterscheidet ist der starke weiße Rahmen um die Silhouette. Doch er besitzt auch eine eigene Gestalt welche eine normale menschlische Gestallt darstellt. Diese ist wie ein Schatten komplett in Schwarz mit einem weißen Rand. Das Einzige was noch zu sehen ist ein Mund und ein Paar Augen. In dieser Gestallt ist er auch so groß wie ein normaler Mensch. Er kann sich aber nur dann materialisieren wenn ein Schatten in der Nähe ist, was aber durch den Vertragspartner eigentlich immer gegeben ist. Charakter: Von der Mentalität ist er ein sehr aufgewecktes Wesen. Manchmal vielleicht etwas skurril und bizarr, indem er Sachen hinterfragt auf die, die Meisten nicht mal kommen würden. Er mag es auch sehr im Schatten seines Vertragspartners zu sein und in dieser Gestalt zu kämpfen. So kann er eine bessere Verbindung zu seinem Vertragspartner aufbauen, so meint er zumindest. Doch eine sehr lustige Angst besitzt er: Er hat Angst vor der Dunkelheit. Er schließt auch nie seine Augen. So kann es schonmal sein dass er nachts etwas ängstlicher wird. Doch seine Angst ist nicht ganz unbegründet den in absoluter Dunkelheit gibt es keinen Schatten mehr. Abends nimmt er auch immer Abschied von der Sonne. So ist er jeden morgen erfreut wenn die Sonne aufgeht und bedankt sich bei ihr dass sie wiedergekommen ist. Den der Schatten ist mehr vernarrt in das Licht als jeder andere. Den ohne Licht gibt es auch keinen Schatten. Worte des Astralherrschers: "Du hast ohne zu zögern dein Leben für ein kleines Kind gegeben dass eigentlich zu den Feinden gehört. Du beschützt andere mit allem was du hast und gibst nicht auf, deine Eltern sind bestimmt stolz. Ich werde dich für deine Heldentat entlohnen" Spezial: "Angriff der Schatten" - Belebt den Schatten eines Ziels um diesen zum Ziel machen zu können. Dadurch wird dem Ziel mentalen Schaden zugefügt. Geschichte der Seele: Als kleiner Elf, wurde der Vertraute recht schnell zum Waisen da seine Eltern in einer Schlacht gegen die Djan gestorben sind. Ein stolzes Magier Duo, so beschrieb seine Großmutter immer die beiden bei der sich von dem Tag an lebte. Er wollte jeden Abend als Gute-Nacht-Geschichte etwas von ihren Eltern hören. Und so erzählte sie von ihnen wie sie mit ihren Kombinatiosnzauber einen Dämon bezwungen haben, einem Dorf dass verletzte wurde bei einem Drachenangriff in einer Nacht komplett geheilt hatte oder auch Geschichten wie sich die beiden kennengelernt haben. Jeden Abend schlief er ein mit stolzer Brust weil seine Eltern solche grandiosen Elfen waren. Seine Großmutter fragte ihn mal, ob er den Hass hegen würde gegenüber den Djan. Doch verneinte und ergänzte, dass es auch die Lebewesen etwas zu beschützen haben und die Elfen nicht das recht haben ihnen etwas weg zunehmen. Über diese erwachsene und intelligente Antwort von einem Kind war die Oma sehr überrascht aber auch erleichtert, dass er aufwächst ohne Hass- und Rachegefühle. Als er in der Schule merkte dass auch er Talent für die Magie hatte, entschloss er sich ebenfalls ein starker Magier zu werden auf denen seine Eltern stolz sein könnten. So machte er den Einstiegstest bei den Magiern in Aladon um seine Magieschule zu finden, in denen er ein angeborenes Talent hat. Dabei muss er einem erfahrenen Magier jediglich sein Mana zuströmen. Doch anstatt wie den anderen Bewerbern zu sagen was er für eine Magieschule er hat, wurde er kritisch angeschaut und von dem Magier weggezogen. Er wurde direkt in den Raum der Ältesten Na'vi gebracht. Dort sollte er sein Mana in sie hineinströmen lassen. So tat er es und daraufhin fragte die Älteste wie alt er den wäre. Sieben war seine Antwort. Er sei mit einer selten Gabe gesegnet, ein Talent in gegensetzliche Magien zu haben und dass sogar zwei mal. Normale Magier würden für das Komplimentär sehr lange brauchen, bis zu 20 Jahre bis Sie überhaupt die Grundlagen beherrschen würden, wenn es überhaupt gelinge. Ihm stünde eine glorreiche Zukunft als Magier bevor wenn er sich anstrenge. Enthusiastisch sprang er in die Luft in freute sich. So begann er schon sehr bald seine Ausbildung in der Magie. Seine Naurtalent war in Feuer-, Wasser-, Heilig- und Schattenmagie. In nur 5 Jahren hatte er es geschafft die Grundlagen all dieser Magieschule zu erlernen. Dass ist äußerest ungewöhnlich und bestätigte nur die Aussage nur noch von Na'vi dass er ein großer Magier sein würde. Mit 15 Jahren legte er die Prüfungen in allen vier Magieschulen ab. Nach seinem sehr frühen Abschluss begann er in der Magieforschung zu arbeiten. Er entwickelte schon früh neuartige Zauberkonzepte die von der Idee sehr weit fortschritten waren. Auch mit den Vertrauten arbeitete er sehr viel zusammen und so entwickelt er die Waffensynchronisation die heute immer noch verwendet wird. Nach einigen Jahren wurde er aber von der Armee einberufen. Inzwischen sei er mit 19 Jahren alt genug um mit in die Schlacht zu ziehen. Generell mochte er den Krieg nicht, allerdings könnte er nicht mehr weiterforschen wenn er nicht auf die Einberufung reagieren würde. So versprach er bei einer Schlacht zu helfen. Sie begleitete er eine Truppe die eine Stadt nahe der Grenzen im Menschenreich einnehmen sollen: Neuenstein. Mit der Überraschung ihrer Seite konnten sie Neuenstein innerhalb weniger Stunden besetzen. Der junge Magier hatte versucht nur Leute anzugreifen die sich wehrten und Zivilisten zu verschonen. Als Neuenstein sich ergab half er auch direkt dabei die Gefangenen zu Versorgen und zu Heilen. Als er während einer Pause durch die Stadt lief und die zertrümmerten Häuser betrachtete bemerkte er ein Geräusch aus den Trümmern. Als er sich näherte bemerkte er dass es ein Babyheulen war. Hektisch suchte er unter den zerstörten Hausteilen nach dem Kind. Und dort fand er es, sogar unverletzt. Es war zwar dreckig und anscheined auch hungrig , aber keine Schäden. Als er ein Tuch rausholte und ihn ein bisschen sauber machen wollte berührte er ihn versehntlich und das Mana das Babys strömte in ihn. Eine ungeheure Macht verspürte auf einmal, es war wie göttliche Magie. Alle 8 Magieschulen waren so stark ausgeprägt dass er einem frischen Absolventen einer Magieschule Konkurrenz machte. Mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht wusst er dass ein Mensch gefunden hatte der die komplette Welt verändern würde. In dem Moment schlug ein Katapultgeschoss direkt neben ihm ein. Das Kind und er selbst flogen mehre Meter weit weg. Die Verstärkung der Menschen war inzwischen angekommen. Er lag am Rand der Stadt neben ihm das Kind. Es war gestorben. Verzweiflung machte sich in ihm breit. Doch dann dachte er an seine Eltern, die auch nicht aufgaben. So packte er sein Notizbuch aus zeichnete ein paar Runen auf den Boden und begann eine Zauberformel aufzusagen und Mana zu kanalisieren. Als er mit dem Aufsagen fertig war setzte er eine gewaltige Menge an Mana frei. Daraufhin brach er zusammen und lag neben dem Kind. Sein Körper wurde immer schwächer und aufeinmal schrie das Kind. Er grinste. Er nahm seinen Notizblock hinaus und schrieb darauf, dass das Baby ein großer Magier sein würde. Er legte sein Notizbuch unmittelbar neben das Baby. Einer der befreiten Dorfbewohner kam an sah das Kind und rief ins Dorf nach einem Rumnael Durmas und dass sein Kind Maginor hier liegen würde. Das hörte der Elf während der letzten Herzschläge. "Du hast ohne zu zögern dein Leben für ein kleines Kind gegeben dass eigentlich zu den Feinden gehört. Du beschützt andere mit allem was du hast und gibst nicht auf, deine Eltern sind bestimmt stolz. Ich werde dich für deine Heldentat entlohnen" Wächter des Lichts Größe: 1,70m Erscheinung: Weiße engelsgleiche Flügel. Daran muss man wohl zuerst denken bei diesem Vertrauten. Eine Frau mit langem blonden Haar in schwerer Plattenrüstung stellt den Vertrauten sehr gut da. Dazu passend Schwert und die schon erwähnten Flügel. Sie gleicht einem Engel und man könnte meinen sie ist von den Göttern gesandt. Doch macht sie sich im Kampfbereit beginnt ihr Schwert an grün zu leuchten und ihre Haare färben sich rot. Charakter: Von ihrem Wesen her ist sie sehr freundlich und zuvorkommend. Eine helfende Hand streckt sie immer entgegen und würde bis zum Tod kämpfen für andere Lebewesen. Doch sie selbst und ihr Vertragspartner sieht sie als etwas Höheres und Wichtigeres. So ist es für sie eine Schmach sollte sie Hilfe von einem anderen Wesen bekommen. Desweiteren liebt sie auch über alles angehimmelt zu werden und ein Dankeschön erfüllt ihre Seele mit Glück wie nichts anderes auf der Welt. Sollte allerdings ein Wesen ihrer Ansicht nach die Berechtigung zum Leben verloren haben wird sie zu einem skruppellosen Mörder. Auch bei Gefahr für das Leben des Vertragspartner ist dies der Fall. Dabei verliert sie auch sämtliches Mitgefühl für die Person und sieht es als ihre Pflicht ihn zu mit dem Schwert zu reinigen. Dieser starke Wechsel der Persönlichkeit wird noch verstärkt durch das verändern ihrer äußeren Erscheinung. Die einzige Möglichkeit sie von dem Ziel abzubringen ist dass der Vertragspartner es ihr verbietet. Worte des Astralherrschers: "Du hast eine Person gefunden die es Wert war zu beschützen und alles für Sie gegeben. Ein Leben mit jemand zu teilen und sich gegenseitig zu beschützen ist wunderbar. Dies wirst du in Zukunft weiter erleben" Spezial: "Heilige Vergeltung" - Markiert ein Ziel welches aus allen Quellen 1d6 mehr Heiligschaden bekommt Geschichte der Seele: Greifen sind sehr seltene Tiere in Vagorn. Die Wenigen die es gibt stehen meist unter dem Schutz von Königen. Dessen bewusst sind Greifen auch sehr eitel und sehen sich eliträre Wesen. So auch der Vertraute der im königlichen Greifennest von Valor geboren wurde. Von insgesammt fünf Eiern die ihre Mutter ausgebrütet hatte, ist nur der Vertraute erfolgreich geschlüpft. Jeden Tag von den Menschen gefüttert worden, genoss sie dieses edle Leben. Doch dieses anfängliche Verwöhnen hielt aber nicht lange an, den ziemlich schnell wurde sie trainiert und ihr grundlegende Kommandos beigebracht, sowie Fähigkeiten die ein Greif können muss. Während des Trainings war immer ein kleiner Menschenjunge dabei gewesen der den Greif unterstützt wo er konnte. So war es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass der Vertraute in ihm eine Art Freund sah. Als das grundlegende Training absolviert war ging es mit dem fortgeschrittenen Training an, dass Training mit einem Menschen. Das war ihr allerdings zu wider. Ein Mensch solle ihr dienen, dachte sie sich. So aktzeptierte sie keinen Sattel. Der Junge kam trotzdem täglich zu ihr und versuchte sie zu Überreden doch einen Sattel zu aktzeptieren. Doch sie sah es nicht ein Befehle eines Menschen zu aktzeptieren. So gingen Jahre vorüber und der Vertraute kam in das Alter in dem die Greifen normalerweise den Dienst der Könige geht als Reittiere. Doch sie war immernoch dagegen. Der Junge der inzwischen zu einem jungen Mann herangwachsen war, kam eines abends an und redete wieder mit dem Greifen. Er war der Einzige den sie von den Menschen gut leiden konnte. Er flehte den Vertrauten an sich von einem der adligen reiten zu lassen, den ansonsten würde sie rausgeworfen werden. Nein, das wäre keine Alternative, dachte sie sich. Der Luxus ist viel zu wichtig geworden. So entschloss sie sich kurzer Hand den jungen Mann auf den ungesattelten Rücken zu packen und mit ihm zu fliegen. Sie wollte ihm klar machen, dass er auf ihr reiten dürfe. So zogen sie in der Dämmerung eine Runden über Valor. Der junge Mann überwältigt von diesem Gefühl genoss diesen Ausflug. Als sie wieder am Nest angekommen waren warteten schon einige Wachen aber auch Priester und diverse Adlige. Der junge Mann setzte zur Entschuldigung an, aber vorher verneigten sich die Leute vor ihm. Greifen seien edle Kreaturen und würden sich nur unter hartem Anpassungstraining und einem Sattel reiten lassen, sagte er. Der Greif hätte ihn ohne Sattel und nach seinem eigenen Willen ihn reiten lassen, was bedeutet dass er ausgewöhnlich sein muss und adliges fast schon königliches Blut in sich trüge. Der junge Mann total überrumpelt stellte sich erstmal vor. Er sei Sinras Morgunt und einer der Bewacher des königlichen Greifennest. Er würde bestimmt ein neues Leben führen in Zukunft, den ein Erwählte eines Greifen muss etwas besseres verdienen. Am nächsten Tag erzählte der Mann abends dem Vertrauten was ihm alles wiederfahren war. So hatte er eine persönliche Unterredung mit dem König persönlich. Dieser sprach ihm ein riesiges Stück land zu mit dem er machen könne was er wolle. Zudem bekam er riesige Massen an Gold mit denen er sich dort ein Anwesen bauen solle. Die Morgunts seien vortan eines der Adelshäuser. Er solle seinen Dienst direkt unter den König stellen und ihn Wissen lassen welchen Posten er einnehmen wolle. Am Ende der Erzählung begann er zu Grinsen und sagte, dass der Vertraute jetzt sein persönlicher Greif wäre und nur er auf ihm reiten dürfe. Zudem dürfe der Greif auf Lebenszeit im königlichen Greifennest leben und dort den Luxus erfahren den schon kennt. Freudig über diese Nachricht schnappte, sich der Greif ihn auf den Rücken und flog los, außerhalb von Valor. Sie betrachteten das neu erhaltene Land und planten schon die ersten Dinge. Am nächsten Tag entschied sich Sinras dafür den Posten des Greifenmeisters einzunehmen. Dabei stimmte der König ein und führte den Posten, den es vorher noch nicht gab, ein. So war für die Zucht und das Training der Greifen verantwortlich. So vergingen Jahre und das Anwesen der Morgunts wurde fertig gebaut. Er könne sich schon vorstellen wie seine Nachkommen hier irgendwann die Kinder Violine spielen würden. Er errichtete auch extra ein kleines Nest in dem sich der Greif ausruhen könne wenn er da ist. Frisch eingezogen beschloss der Vertraute Sinras Gesellschaft zu leisten im Anwesen, da dort sonst komplett alleine gewesen wäre. Erfreut über die Gesellschaft der des Greifen entschloss er sich auch die erste Nacht draußen zu schlafen bei seinem Greifen. Im Nest zusammengekaurert schliefen sie recht schnell ein. Nachts bemerkte der Vertraute Bewegung um das Haus herum. Er weckte Sinras. Dieser schaute sich um und sah dass dort eine Gruppe von Leuten waren die maskiert umher liefen. Sie brachen das Türschloss auf und verschwanden im Haus. Als sie wieder Rauskommen hatten sie einen großen Rucksack dabei der gefüllt war. Dann hörte er eine Leute sagen, dass es Schade sei dass der unverdiente Adelsmann nicht da ist um getötet zu werden und ob nicht dafür stattdessen der Greif dran glauben solle um ihn ein Zeichen zu setzen. In diesem Moment schoss der Eine auch schon einen Pfeil ab den Greif mit den Hals traff. Als Sie danach merkten dass Sinras auch dort oben war rannten sie schnell weg. Schnell reagierend zog er den Pfeil wieder hinaus und stopte die Blutung mit seiner Decke. Doch die Schmerzen liesen nicht nach und der Vertraute schmiegte den Boden an ihn und ließ sich komplett zu Boden. Der Körper des Greifen zitterte weiterhin obwohl die Blutung aufgehört hatte. Er verstand nicht was los sei bis ihm ein ungewöhnlicher Geruch in die Nase stieg. Er drehte sich um und sah den Pfeil und inspizierte ihn genauer. Er wurde mit Gift überzogen. Der Greif der durch das Gift schon stark geschwächt war atmete noch schwer. Sinras liefen Tränen hinuter, Tränen der Trauer aber auch Tränen der Verzweiflung, dass er nicht unternehmen könne. Könnte er den nur Naturmagie so könnte er vielleicht seinen guten Freund heilen. Er legte sich zu ihm und versuchte ihm beizustehen soweit es ging. Er versprach dem Vertrauten zu kämpfen und diesen Adelstitel zu verdienen. Auch die Naturmagie würde lernen für seinen Freund. Freudig über Liebe die er ihr zukommen lies lief ihr eine Träne herunter kurz bevor sie aufhörte zu Atmen. "Du hast eine Person gefunden die es Wert war zu beschützen und alles für Sie gegeben. Ein Leben mit jemand zu teilen und sich gegenseitig zu beschützen ist wunderbar. Dies wirst du in Zukunft weiter erleben" Weiße Schlange Größe: 2,70m Erscheinung: Dieser Vertraute ist eine sehr große weiße Schlange welche sich die meiste Zeit um den Körper seines Vertragspartner schlingt. Sobald der Vertraute anfängt ein Zauber zu wirken schimmert sein ganzer Körper bis auf seine schwarzen Augen. Charakter: Die weiße Schlange liebt Körperwärme. Deshalb sucht sich immer eine Person an der sie sich wärmen kann, sobald der Vertraute beschworen ist. Ansonsten lacht die Schlange recht gerne und freut sich immer über ein paar Witze, wobei sich dabei Ihr Humor als schwarz bezeichnet werden kann. Im Kampf bevorzugt die Schlange lieber beim Vertragspartner zu bleiben und diesen zu unterstützen mit Zaubern. Worte des Astralherrschers: - Special: "Würgen der Heiligen Schlange" - Wenn der Vetraute sich um eine Person geschlungen hat und dann einen Zauber gewirkt wird das umschlunge Ziel um 10 Hp geheilt.Category:Magie Category:Spektralwelt Category:Vertraute Category:Heiligschule